


White Sheets

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 030: Death<br/>Warnings: Angst, mentions of canon character death, incest and oral.<br/>Summary: An irrational fear leads to an unusual bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Sheets

George stared, wondering if his fear meant that he had become a complete lunatic, rather than being just a little bit mad.  
  
'A little bit mad' seemed acceptable after everything that had happened. When he considered the fact that some nights he still woke up in a cold sweat with a dead face in his mind's eye, it seemed more than acceptable -pretty much _inevitable_.  
  
A fear of white sheets, though... that seemed a bit far fetched, even for him. The fact was that George was unable to forget _that_ moment, when the powers that be had decided that he had sobbed long enough, and that his twin must be covered, that the evidence of his death must be hidden away. With a white sheet.  
  
A shudder rocked through George's frame as he stared at what he lay under. Luckily, they had never had white sheets in the flat. They had been Gryffindor red, which made him laugh. But now George was somewhere else, sleeping somewhere new, with somebody who had no fear of white linen, and who looked damn good with his naked body wrapped up in the innocent sheet, which was not hiding death this time, but sheer sexual attraction.  
  
That thought in itself was a dangerous one. George sniffed slightly and turned onto his side, looking at the blaze of curls which spilt messily over the white pillow. Charlie's neck and shoulders were coloured with freckles. His face was turned into the pillow, his nose squashed, but still able to admit snores with every breath. It had been the snoring which had kept George awake, and led him to thinking about white sheets and dead brothers.  
  
That, and the fact that the evening before, he had laid on his back and allowed his very _alive_ brother to have him sexually, and enjoyed it. Immensely.  
  
Throat dry, George wondered what it meant, what would happen now when Charlie awoke and remembered what had happened. They had both been drunk on an ample amount of a Muggle drink called vodka. It was strong and had scorched his throat, but it had taken the pain away, and for that George was grateful. Then Charlie had found another way to take the pain away, and George had thrown himself into it head first.  
  
Abruptly the noise of Charlie's snores cut out and then his eyes were open blinking into the morning.  
  
“Hey,” he croaked. George watched the man's throat muscles worked as he coughed to clear the sleep from it. They were strong and powerful -they had taken the whole of his cock the night before.  
“Charlie-”  
  
George found himself silenced when Charlie's arm unfolded and pressed his index finger to George's lips.  
  
“Not one word. It's about time someone looked after you.”  
  
Horrified to feel his eyes pricking with tears, George closed them to disguise his emotions. The plan failed when droplets of salt dribbled down his cheeks tellingly.  
  
“Don't cry.” The bed shifted beneath them and Charlie was suddenly right _there_ , holding him, cradling him in his arms and kissing his forehead. “Or cry. If you want to. You do what ever you want, George.”  
  
A possessive leg hooked over his own and pulled his entire body flush to Charlie's own. The shared body heat, George found, calmed him, along with the scent of his brother's skin and hair.   
  
“Charlie?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can you change your bedsheets?”  
“White freaking you out?”  
“How did you know?” George asked, keeping his face hidden.  
“Because they bloody freak me out... after...” he skimmed over the detail. “I meant to change them before you got here, but then I got put on shift without notice and just didn't have time.”  
“Thank you,” George murmured, before pressing a kiss to the hollow of Charlie's throat.


End file.
